And I'm Fine
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Terkadang kau baru menyadari betapa pentingnya sesuatu setelah kau meninggalkannya, atau mereka yang meninggalkanmu. Dan kau pun akan menyesal, karena jawabanmu selama ini hanyalah, "Aku baik-baik saja," AU.


Terkadang kau baru menyadari betapa pentingnya sesuatu setelah kau meninggalkannya—,

"Rivaille? Kapan kau datang? Kok tidak bilang-bilang—eh tunggu sebentar ya, ada telepon,"

"Oh, kamu toh, Rivaille. Kirain siapa,"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya? Ahaha sibuk sih...,"

—**atau mereka yang meninggalkanmu.**

Hancur. Terlupakan. Sendirian.

Itulah yang mungkin kau rasakan setelahnya.

Dan kau tahu, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kebohongan.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

* * *

**And I'm Fine**

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.

Warning: typo, OOC, AU, AT, hinted riren and rivetra.

* * *

Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah berteman. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu sendiri, tetapi entah kenapa sejak SMP kelas dua aku mendapatkan banyak orang yang berusaha berteman denganku. Mereka ramah kepadaku, meskipun aku hanya membalas dengan singkat dan tak tertarik.

Mereka sangat baik, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah menganggap mereka teman.

Cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya, memiliki teman. Hari-hariku terasa nyaman dan ramai, tidak sepi seperti biasanya.

Aku menyukai hari-hari itu.

* * *

"_Selamat pagi, Rivaille!" _

_Aku menatap anak beriris hijau didepanku dengan bosan. Entah kenapa, dari semua orang yang berteman denganku, ialah yang paling berusaha, "Ya, selamat pagi, Eren,"_

"_Kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan matematika?" _

"_Sudah," _

"_Ah, ajari aku dong Rivaille! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" _

_Anak ini serius? Materi ini menurutku sangatlah mudah, bahkan kuyakin anak SD juga mengerti. _

"_Tidak. Belajar sendiri saja," _

"_Oh, ayolah!" _

"_Jawabanku sudah mutlak, Eren." _

"_Kalau kau mau mengajarkanku aku akan mentraktirmu di kantin nanti!" _

"_...Tch, baiklah. Tapi aku hanya menjelaskan sekali, tanpa ada pengulangan!" _

"_Yes! Rivaille kau memang yang terbaik!"_

Entah kenapa tanpa ku ketahui, Eren sudah kuanggap teman baikku.

"_Rivaille, ayo main keluar! Cuacanya sedang bagus lho!" _

Atau bahkan,

"_Haha, Rivaille, kau lucu juga!" _

Aku menganggapnya lebih dari teman.

"_Kenapa kau sendirian disitu? Ayo, kita semua pergi bersama-sama!"_

* * *

_Tapi, kurasa memang tidak ada yang akan tinggal untuk selamanya ya._

* * *

"Yah, Rivaille, kau SMA di Prancis?"

"Iya," ucapku pelan sambil membereskan lokerku—yang tak sengaja lupa kubereskan pada hari terakhir sekolah, "Sayang ya,"

"Padahal aku sangat ingin kita satu sekolah lagi lho!" Eren manyun-manyun tanda tak suka, "Kau tidak bisa minta untuk tinggal?"

"Keputusan orang tuaku sudah mutlak, Eren. Aku akan pergi besok," balasku seraya menutup lokerku, "Lagipula, kau berbicara seperti kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi lagi saja. Ada internet kan,"

"Tapi kan _nggak _sama!"

Aku menghela nafasku, "Eren, aku tak selamanya disana. Aku juga akan kembali selama liburan,"

"Janji?" matanya yang beririskan hijau itu seketika mencerah, "Janji?"

"Iya, janji."

Ia tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi ya, Rivaille!"

Aku tersenyum.

* * *

6 bulan berlalu.

Aku kembali ke Jerman untuk menghabiskan liburanku, dan juga untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu mereka, karena sejujurnya aku tidak begitu bisa bersosialisasi disana semudah disini. Yah, dari awal kan aku memang tidak mudah berteman.

Tapi aku punya banyak orang disini.

"Oh, Rivaille, kau sudah kembali toh,"

—begitu lah yang kupikir.

"Iya,"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja,"

"Oh, baguslah—eh nanti lagi ya, Hanji memanggilku. Dah Rivaille,"

"Dah Irvin."

Aku mengunjungi SMPku yang lama, menyapa beberapa guru, dan juga menyapa beberapa adik-adik kelas yang menyadariku. Semuanya masih berjalan seperti biasa, mereka mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing, dan berbahagia bersama teman-temannya.

Aku juga mengunjungi teman-temanku, tapi mereka sudah banyak yang sibuk, jadi tidak begitu lama aku bertemu dengan mereka.

Hanji dan Irvin akhirnya berpacaran. Aku tahu mereka saling menyukai sejak lama, dan aku senang untuk mereka.

Jean dan Marco sibuk mengejar beasiswa., menaikkan nilai dari awal dan menyibukkan diri dengan segala pelajaran tambahan.

Mike mengambil aksel, jadi ia juga sibuk.

Armin sedang pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang.

Aku merasa semua itu biasa-biasa saja, mereka hanya sibuk. Meskipun ada beberapa dari mereka yang lupa akan diriku, tapi yah mungkin karena mereka terlalu banyak hal yang untuk dikerjakan dan dipikirkan, jadi aku memaklumi semua itu.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku pelan-pelan ditinggalkan saat aku mengajak Eren bertemu.

* * *

"_Eren, apakah kau sibuk besok?" _

"_Ah, emm, sebenarnya aku ada kencan dengan Mikasa, kenapa?" _

"_Kalau bisa aku ingin bertemu—tunggu, Mikasa?" _

"_Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sebenarnya aku sekarang sudah jadian dengan Mikasa, hehe," _

"_Oh begitu ya—,_

Aku hancur seketika.

Dan aku bahkan ditinggalkan, oleh orang yang kusukai—orang yang kupercayakan akan selalu menungguku.

—_selamat ya, Eren,"_

* * *

"Rivaille, kau mau latihan lari lagi ya?"

"...Iya,"

Aku menatap gadis disebelahku—Petra Ral, yang sudah berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa stopwatch, "Mau kuhitungkan?"

"...Tolong ya,"

Ia mengangguk. Aku bersiap.

Sebenarnya, ini semua hanya pelarianku. Secara literal, aku memang berlari, tapi maksudku adalah,

"_Ready,_"

aku berlari untuk menghilangkan perasaan mengganjal dihatiku.

"_Set,_"

Inilah satu-satunya cara yang kuanggap bisa menjernihkan pikiranku.

"_Go!_"

Aku mulai berlari sekuat tenaga. Ide yang buruk untuk _sprint_ didetik pertama di lintasan berjarak empat ratus meter, tapi apa peduliku? Toh aku bukan latihan serius.

Kalau sedang berlari, aku menjadi ingat masa-masa SMP. Masuk diklub atletik bersama Eren, Irvin, Jean, Marco, dan yang lainnya. Terasa sangat menyenangkan, berlari bersama mereka, meskipun aku tak begitu sering menunjukkan perasaanku dengan jelas. Menginap di sekolah pada awal-awal masuk klub, menjalani latihan intensif untuk lomba, memenangkan lomba bersama-sama...

Ah, betapa aku merindukan hari-hari itu.

Betapa aku merindukan teman-temanku.

Beberapa minggu telah terlewat sejak aku mengunjungi Jerman, dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sadar kalau aku sudah kembali di Prancis.

Aku tak habis pikir, apakah mereka benar-benar melupakanku sekarang? Apakah mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku sekarang?

6 bulan berlalu dan mereka sudah berubah terlalu banyak!

Apakah aku yang sebenarnya lari meinggalkan mereka?

Kenapa terasa sakit sekali rasanya?!

Aku biasanya sendiri, dan tidak sesakit ini!

Kenapa?!

"Rivaille, sudah 3 putaran—,"

Sakit.

Sesak.

Aku ingin pulang, pulang kehari-hari itu dimana aku tidak sendirian.

Aku menyesal, aku jarang mengungkapkan rasa senangku kepada mereka.

Aku menyesal, aku tidak berkata apa-apa selain 'sampai jumpa' saat aku meinggalkan mereka di Jerman.

Aku menyesal berkata kalau baik-baik saja.

Aku menyesal.

Aku ingin tertawa melihat diriku seperti ini—patetik sekali, hampir menangis hanya karena ditinggalkan orang-orang yang disayang. Hampir menangis karena takut akan sendirian lagi.

Tanpa sadar aku terjatuh diatas kedua lututku. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi pipiku. Tanpa sadar aku meremas kedua lengan kaus olahragaku.

Manusia berlari dalam tempo yang berbeda-beda—,

"Rivaille! Kau tidak apa-ap—mengapa kau menangis?"

—dan aku pun tertinggal jauh dibelakang, sendirian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku—,"

Dan aku pun sadar, manusia mungkin memang mahkluk sosial, tapi kami ditakdirkan untuk berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

* * *

_I'm fine, that's the lie that all of us always said._

_But we know that we're not. _

_(ini memang singkat haha dan feelnya nggak kerasa, tapi saya cuma ingin mengatakan_

_cobalah berkata jujur tentang apa yang kau rasakan, sebelum kau menyesal.)_


End file.
